Tooth Shots
by wxreana
Summary: It's a series of one shot's centered around everyone's favorite fairy Toothiana or Tooth for short
1. Rebirth Day

Many years ago, I can't even try to guess…

It was a fairly large city where a twenty-year-old girl was running from one place to another like a human humming-bird. She was decked out in feathers and bright colors, which added to the illusion. "Hey Birdy, where you heading to this time?" one of the village boys teased.

"My tooth is hurting, so I'm heading to the barber to get it pulled" she told him, holding her left cheek before fluttering around a bit.

"Ok, if I may make a suggestion go to Norris, Toothiana, he has a better track record" he advised with a nod as she dashed off in the direction of the barber. A few guys' smiled and greeted the fleet-footed girl. It didn't take long for her to reach the barber's shop and sit herself in one of the chairs

"Little humming-bird, what brings you? I hope you don't want me to cut that beautiful hair of yours" he greeted running his fingers threw her long golden hair that seemed to always catch the light.

"No way, Norris!" she exclaimed.

"My tooth is hurting me. Do you think that it needs to be pulled out?"

She gestured to her mouth as the older man nodded and grabbed his tooth pulling device.

"I know this is going to be hard but stay still" he teased, reaching into her mouth. Fate was indeed a cruel mistress -that or Man in the Moon used some of his powers- but whatever it was it certainly shook the island of Atlantis to its knees. When the earthquake stopped a single beam of moonlight shined on the water, resulting in a young lady being pulled out of the water.

"Who-where am I?"

The girl looked around, keeping herself in the air by the pair of wings attached to her back. She darted around as light caught her feathers as she tried to: one, figure out who she was, and two, what the pain in her mouth was.

"Your name is Toothiana," a voice said.

She looked in quickly around her before she realized that the moon was talking to her.

"How do you know?" she asked it, but gained no response. After some time she ended up trying to find land in the vast sea. It took her a few years to remember who she was but even thousands of years later she still couldn't figure out why she had a rotten tooth.


	2. Meeting SandyFirst Tooth

2,000 or so years ago

Being the spirit of memories isn't all that it is cracked up to be. She is forced to remember everything, and a few things that never happened to her. She lived a nightmare and most of the times she wanted to be close to the kids that didn't have bad dreams because the good dream sand soothed her. Her favorite was a small girl with a mother that ignored her, and she lost her first tooth. That was the first night she met Sandy, and the first tooth she collected.

"Mommy, mommy, my tooth fell out!" a small girl chimed, gathering the attention of a beautiful humming bird like creature.

"That's nice dear, did you put a new case on your pillow?" the mother asked offhandedly, not really paying attention to the little girl. The girl walked back up to her room with a new pillowcase in hand and changed it, but the tooth was lost in it. It didn't take long for the child to fall asleep. Tooth felt bad about how her mom ignored her.

"Don't worry child, I know that losing a tooth is special." Tooth whispered. With a light air she flew down from the little girl's window in search of something, something the child would like. As if by fate a shiny coin was lying close by Tooth's feet. "Perfect."

With patient wings, Tooth waited till the golden sand started to flow and dance above the girl's head. As if she had been doing it her entire life she carefully took the tooth, a beautiful canine, and placed the coin in its place.

"I hope you like your gift."

The flying humming bird caught some attention, the silent kind. However, Tooth was completely unaware of it till morning.

"Mommy, mommy! I put my tooth under my pillow and now there's a coin!" the child smiled, holding up the shining coin for her mom to see.

"That's nice dear." The mom patted the girl's head before going back to what she was doing.

Tooth sighed. At least the girl is happy.

She held out the tooth and tried to figure out what to do with it when a hand touched her shoulder.

"What the-" She jumped, turning around to see a stout man covered in gold sand.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know anyone was around. You're the Sandman right?"

The man nodded and held out a little box. She took it, holding it in her hands.

"What is this for?"

The images over his head showed the tooth being put in it.

"Thanks Sandman," she said, beaming at him. Below the two, the little girl was showing off her new coin and telling her friends how she got it.

Tooth felt something being shoved into her hand as Sandman flew away. It was two bags; one was filled with more wooden boxes and the other had more coins


	3. Mini Fairy

About 1,500 or so years ago

"Man in the Moon, there are so many teeth that I need to collect but there's not enough time in a night to do so, I need help." Tooth begged after another long night stopping for just enough time to ask Manny for help. She ended up working a full twelve more hours before she received her answer.

"Toothiana, I have heard your plea," he told her, shining a single beam down and lighting up her exhausted feathers.

"Then tell me how I can get help!" she begged, collapsing on her knees.

"I think you already know the answer, my feathered little Tooth."

The beam moved away, leaving Tooth to ponder the thoughts she gained from the ancient one. With a sigh she tried to tame a few feathers on her arm with about twelve of them coming out with her hand. A sudden idea struck her and she dashed to where some of the teeth were being held.

"Where is it…aha! Here it is!" Tooth smiled holding up one of the thousands of teeth she collected. This one in particular was the first tooth she collected. It seemed to shine in the pale light as one little feather was placed next to it creating a pale light. When it died down, a small humming bird like creature was on her palm.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" It -no she- asked floating up.

"Um, go to Matt's house and pick up his tooth." Tooth told her, handing over a coin. When the humming bird came back she told her what to do with it and by the end of the day she had twelve little helpers and for once in many years she was able to sleep.

About 280-300 years ago

Tooth swiped a canine tooth from a long dead boy and with a shining head feather she created another one of her helpers.

"Hello, Baby Tooth, do you think you can go get Kelly's tooth for me?" she asked the new arrival, passing her a coin. She nodded and flew off as Tooth put the case back where it belonged; the owner was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes.


End file.
